Halloween 2012: Welcome to the Hellmouth
' Welcome to the Hellmouth' was the 2012 Halloween thread on Star Wars: Descension. Summary Introduction It's that time again, time when the veil between the dead and the living is lightest; perfect time for anyone to be wild with no repercussions… This year, the gates of Dathomir have been opened to all, all bans lifted for one day and night only. Whether Sith, Jedi, Imperia or Rebels, all are welcome. Each faction has received a simple invitation and the ad had been placed on the holonet. The Witch’s world was open to all. Come one, come all, the festivities have just began. Activities for all and open space for everyone. Whatever your preference today, the Witches are sure you shall find yourself something to keep you entertained. Wherever you wish to go, the road signs shall guide you. First off, the Masquerade Ball, the main event of the Festival takes place in the main hall of the Morte Stronghold. The orchestra plays all various music styles to accommodate all preferences. Oh? Not your cup of tea? Fear not, the sings may also lead you to the Mystic’s Swap. Careful though because the black water does not take prisoners and the fog hides its devious intentions. If you’re brave enough, take one of the small boats and set off the house ahead step inside. Perhaps you will not encounter the crazy Witch that will read your future… if you’re lucky… And if you choose not to risk it, maybe you should stumble on towards the Kitchen of the Wicked Witch where various Witches have cooked up different meals and drinks for your delight. I’m sure none of those fingers are belonged to anyone and that those leaches weren’t alive not too long ago… What’s that beyond the Kitchen? Pumpkins? Yes, the Pumpkin Street, our very own romantic spot. The candles within the plants show just enough light in the field so it wouldn’t be completely dark but not enough to show you who else is there so feel free to have yourselves so alone time with your better half. Maybe that’s not your preferred activity either? You might want to take the other way from the Kitchen then though you might want to be careful where you thread because the Bloodsucking Prairie awaits you. Those menacing creatures probably won’t hurt you but perhaps its better you don’t provoke them… Was that so hard to pass? We hope not because what waits ahead is the most lightest area of the festival. Yes, before you the large entrance point reads the Devil’s Fair. From where you stand the activities there alone seem to never end. Feel like doing something simple like bobbing for apples? Oh, that’s right over there. Or maybe Dwarf Tossing? Dunking Booth? Super-sized board games (warning, the figures on the board are activated based on your movements and may attack)… and there’s probably a rollercoaster somewhere in there and whatever else the hostesses of this event have cooked up. In the back of the Devil’s Fair is linked the Screen of Horrors, just in case you feel like watching a scary holovides, Force knows there’s always plenty of those… That all? Well, come now, What’ a proper All Hallow’s Eve with all its traditional spots? Or maybe not so traditional as Witches lack what other planets may have? Threat carefully from this point and remember not to blink! Weeping Angels Meadow . That’s right, you heard right. The warning signs tell you what is ahead, tell you to go back because this is one Meadow not everyone should go into. Still going on? Alrighty, you have been warned. What lies ahead are weeping angels. Stones of weeping angels? So what is so scary about weeping angels, one may ask? The legend says they move when you blink. And since they’re out to get you, best you don’t blink… And last but not list, by the Dreaming River lays a marked territory, the symbols of male and feel branded into the grass several times. We call this simply the Duel Valley. While the purpose of this event is a peaceful and fun gathering and everyone is invited, we do not deny the fact that there can always be some bad blood. If you have to do some fighting, whether you use the Force or blasters, settle it here. Remember, the ban has been lifted for twenty-four hours, from sunset to sunset. Witches of Dathomir thanks you in advance for attending and hope you enjoy your time spent on our planet. Overview Attendants *Lauda Cavataio *Mirus Cavataio *Rianna Organa *Jake Daniels *Kassandra Distorith *Jarr *Mira Cavataio *Zelazny Webb *Crystal Carter *Cameron Centurion *Nessarose deWinter See Also *Halloween 2010: Nightmare on Velmor *Halloween 2011: The Masquerade Ball External Link *Welcome to the Hellmouth Category:event